Melodic Nightmare
Melodic Nightmare is WildKadachi's entry for the Song-based Fanfic contest by Wolfwhisker. Do not steal/copy/edit this page without my permission. Part One: What Do You Want From Me? 'Come here Say it, spit it out, what is it exactly You're payin'? Is the amount cleanin' you out, am I satisfactory? Today, I'm thinkin' about the things that are deadly The way I'm drinkin' you down Like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me.' Out of all the places that Sombra had expected to visit, she never thought that it would be the mental asylum, well... the only ''mental asylum in all of the two continents, located on the edge of the Talon Peninsula in Pyrrhia. But there was no time to dwell on that, because she needed to focus on the mission at hand. more text here As Sombra set her talon inside the asylum, the first thought that came to her mind was ''go back go back go back go back, but she quickly shrugged it off like a chip on her shoulder. She had to accomplish this mission, not only for Voidshifter, but for all the members of Instinct. This dragon that she was sent to spy on was going to be the turning point, the wave that overcame the stable shoreline that was Firewatch. Not only was this dragon meant to be the yin to the yang of the most infamous member of Firewatch, Marble, but they would also break down the enemy one by one, making them topple down like building blocks. According to Voidshifter, it was the perfect plan, and that if Sombra came through, then she would be renowned among the group as the ‘savior’ of Instinct. To her, it sounded like nothing more than lies upon lies upon lies, because there was no possible way that her colleagues would respect her more than a speck of dust on the floor, easily swept away and forgotten. However, something tugged at her, the need to meet this dragon was overpowering, for sure. more text here The first sight that immediately caught Sombra’s attention was that of a lone figure curled up in a ball in the farthest corner of the small white room. Upon closer inspection, she could see the dragon’s wings shudder violently, as if he was about to have a seizure. She decided to keep her mouth shut, less she startled the dragon and caused him to be frightened. As she lifted a talon to take her first step into the room, as if the strange shivering figure had sensed her movement, their head turned to the side rapidly, their misty blue eyes staring deep into her own. The dragon suddenly began to unfurl their body, and Sombra started to regret taking up Voidshifter’s mission. The dragon was by no mistake a male Ice-Night hybrid, with long, thin spikes jutting out along his backside just like any IceWing’s, and the glimmer of silver stars trapped in his dark cyan wing membranes were no doubt the trait of a NightWing. As he stood up on all four talons, he towered over Sombra, casting a shadow that covered her entire body; his head could almost touch the ceiling, and if his wings weren’t clasped shut in thick chains, he could have easily brushed his wingtips against the opposite walls. His jaws were were stuck in a metal mask, and steam billowed out of small holes for breathing in the mask. His entire body was laced with chains of all lengths, and rubber test tubes were strapped to his forehead and chest. All in all, this hybrid was not to be messed with. Sombra was at a loss for words, but she gathered up enough courage to speak to the Ice-Night hybrid, “M-my name is S-sombra, I-I’m here t-to v-visit you,” She stuttered through her greeting. The chained dragon slowly raised his brow, seeming to be surprised and confused. He then raised a talon to point at his facial mask, and scratched a claw at the binds that held it in place, trying to tell Sombra something. “Oh, you want me to take it off?” Sombra asked shyly, still afraid of what he might do to her if she were to take off his mask. He briskly shook his head, and Sombra hesitated for only a second before she reached up to grab onto the binds and unbuckle the mask. As she did so, she couldn’t help but think about how this might just be a trick, and that allowing him the ability to bite and spit frostbreath at her would be her ultimate demise. The click of the buckle being unlatched echoed throughout the room, and it took a few moments for reality to set in. The metal mask fell to the floor with a thud, then silence followed. The large silver dragon, with splatters of dark navy painted across his scales, opened his mouth to breathe in deeply, and Sombra’s thoughts were filled with this is where I die, I knew I shouldn’t have accepted this mission, Widow is going to be so disappointed in me-'' “Groeten aan jou, Sombra.” Sombra’s eyes widened at the voice that belonged to none other than the Ice-Night hybrid. He spoke in a voice deep and slow, getting used to words slipping off of his tongue; he hadn’t opened his mouth in what seemed like ages. “Hoe gaat het met je?” He asked, but Sombra was more than bewildered at the fact that he was speaking a language unfamiliar to her. The strange dragon was quick to notice her confusion, and he cleared his throat to speak again, “Greetings, Sombra. My name is Signal. How are you? I assume you must be one of the nurses?” Before Sombra could reply, he quickly added, “Apologies for my foreign talk, I’m not used to speaking dragon after all these years.” The Night-Rain hybrid struggled to find the right words to say. Did she dare lie to this mentally insane dragon and keep up her act, or should she tell him about the mission and what she was trying to complete: setting him free and bringing him to Voidshifter. After a moment of thought, she answered, “Yes, I’m one of the nurses. I was recently hired and this is my first official visit with a patient.” “Ah, I see. How odd of it to be me as your assigned patient. They usually don’t trust me to be around those with little experience,” Signal inquired, his spiked tail swaying side to side, “Well, I suppose every other nurse must be tending to the other patients… most of the time they are too scared to even enter my room, yet I’m the most harmless dragon you could ever lay your eyes on. The way the mind works is mysterious, isn’t it?” Sombra realized that he knew a lot more than she expected. The doctors weren’t lying, he really was a scientific genius, yet he was stuck in the body of a mad-dragon. Sombra spent the rest of her time with Signal that day by asking him various miscellaneous questions of not much importance, just to get a better understanding of this mentally unwell dragon. The more questions Signal answered, the more she reckoned that he wasn’t as insane as she was led to believe. When the sun began to set, she swiftly left the asylum to fly back to Instinct’s undercover hideout in the abandoned Night Kingdom, but she continued to wonder about Signal’s unusually calm behavior. He acted more like a sophisticated gentleman than anything else, if she were to be honest with herself. Was this dragon what Instinct really wanted, a dragon who is solely misunderstood and doesn’t even want to fight? Then she thought back to Widow, the only non-NightWing blood in the entire group, who was brainwashed and tortured into feeling no emotion, and then murdered her own husband in his sleep. Did Sombra wish the same to happen to Signal? 'Part 2: Why Don't You Run From Me? 'Step on the glass, staple your tongue Bury a friend, try to wake up Cannibal class, killing the son ''Bury a friend, I wanna end me... The very next morning, Sombra rushed out of Instict’s hideout and dashed towards the asylum, urgency clawing at her sides. After she dreamed the night away, with the occasional loud snores from Voidshifter disturbing her, the need to see Signal again grew and grew. She had to tell him about Instinct, she had to tell him the truth about her identity, she had to tell him how he might end up like Widow. more text here Category:Mature Content Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)